The present invention relates to fishing lures, and more particularly to spinner or spoon type fishing lures which make a noise and disturb the water as they are moved on the surface of the water by the fisherman.
Various fishing lures of this type are known. The following U.S. patents show examples of side lures. U.S. Pat. No. 24,724 issued on Oct. 1, 1895 to E. O. Pealer shows a single spoon bait of two arcuate wings of unequal length. U.S. Pat. No. 295,350 issued on Mar. 18, 1884 to W. D. Chapman shows an artificial trolling bait having curved plates of gradually increasing width toward their lower ends with notches along their outer edges. The curved plates are attached to a central tube which receives a wire which is attached to a fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 871,057 issued on Nov. 12, 1907 to W. E. Davis shows a fishing lure having a main body resembling a small fish with a pair of small spinners rotatably mounted to the main body to either side thereof near the front end of the main body and a spoon rotatably mounted at the tail end of the main body. U.S. Pat. No. 2,238,292 issued on Apr. 15, 1941 to E. C. Schavey shows a fishing lure having a spoon shaped main body and a propeller spinner rotatably attached to the front end of the spoon by a shaft. U.S. Pat. No. 2,588,300 issued Mar. 4, 1952 to C. O. Smith shows a fish lure of four fish shaped tabs or fins disposed at ninety degrees to each. The lure is attached by a swivel joint to a fishing line. U.S. Pat. No. 4,416,080 issued on Nov. 22, 1983 to L. E. Morrissette shows a fish lure having a tapered fluted main body having a hook at the rear end and a swivel joint at the front end to be attached to a fishing line.